ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
The First War of the Mardrim Succession
History of the War of the Usurper The Death of the Emperor In 1155 Emperor Alexander VII of the Mardrim died, aged only twenty-one. His wife Antonia, sister to the King of Ufir and Norgan, only gave him a daughter, Isis, who could not inherit the throne from him. Therefore he was succeeded by his sixteen years old cousin Augustus. He was crowned Emperor Augustus IV of the Mardrim. Antonia married him to secure her position as Queen. Only a year later they had a daughter, Antonia. The Usurper When Rudolf of Marduin, grandson of Emperor Charles I heard that a sixteen year old had taken the Imperial throne he decided that the broken empire needed a new emperor. One who was older and could restore it to it's former glory. The problem was that he had two nephews before him in line of succession. High King Clovis IV of Anglaria was informed by his cousin, Antonia of Anglaria, wife of Rudolf's brother Flavius, of Rudolf's plans. Clovis decided that this was the time to destroy his enemies in Istit. He made a pact with Rudolf and Flavius that he would help Rudolf become Emperor if he would expand his empire westward and not eastward. They also married Rudolf's eldest son to Clovis' eldest daughter. The Death of Augustus In 1157 Rudolf and came to court with his brother and sons. Augustus had been in a fight with Marcus, one of Rudolf's nephews, who at the moment was Augustus his heir. Antonia was pregnant again and Marcus feared it would be a boy. Marcus was also planning a coup d'etat, however he had the backing of the Emperor of Hoxberg, who was his cousin. Rudolf, Flavius and Augustus went into back room to speak of plans to capture and execute Marcus. Rudolf and Flavius then killed Augustus and had Marcus captured and killed. Rudolf then crowned himself Emperor of the Mardrim. The Four Emperors As stated before Rudolf was not next in line to become Emperor. Before him came Augustus his unborn son, Rudolf's greatnephew, Marcus' son, Agravain of Marduin and Rudolf's nephew Alexander. Antonia fled to Norgan where she gave birth to a son, Antonius. She declared him Emperor and she was raising an army together with her brother the King of Ufir and Norgan. Meanwhile, Agravain's mother, Isis of Istit declared her son Emperor, she hoped his uncle Alexander would support him, but he also declared himself Emperor. Alexander now had backing from Hoxberg, Agravain from Istit, Rudolf from Anglaria and Antonius from Ufir and Norgan. The Fall of the First Emperor Alexander was the first to get an army from his ally. He went on the march to Mirag. However Clovis and Hoxberg decided that they would not risk their alliance for the chance to control the Emperor of the Mardrim. Therefore they had Alexander killed by his own commanders. A few months later Alexander's son by Alexandra of Hoxberg was born, he too named Alexander. Alexandra was the cousin to Prince Aemon of Hafor, who had married Clovina of Ufir-Neddix, Antonia's younger sister. Alexandra and her brother Charles then joint with Antonia against Rudolf and Agravain. The Rise of Rudolf's Dynasty Rudolf believed his only real opponent had been defeated. He then declared war against Istit and invaded them. King Alexander II of Istit met him in battle and was defeated and captured. He died of stroke only hours later. His successor, King Agravain I of Istit then joint with cousin, King Uldor I of Afalonia, and King Harthan V of Hafor to fight Rudolf. Anglaria, Hoxberg and Norgan also invaded the Mardrim Empire with the sole purpose of killing Rudolf. The First major defeat of Rudolf was at Istit, where his sons Alexander and Darius died. His brother Flavius fought a battle at Dordrecht and won. However he had to retreat, because a great army from Hoxberg came his way. Flavius then sent an assassin to Rudolf and had him murdered. Rudolf's only remaining son also named Flavius was then crowned Emperor of the Mardrim. Emperor Flavius then married his former sister-in-law Clovina of Anglaria. Emperor Flavius then adopted Clovina's son Clovis as his heir. Clovis and Hoxberg then decided to recognise Flavius as emperor and help him against their common enemy Istit. All the other Kings decided it was not worth it to challenge the might of Hoxberg and Anglaria combined and decided to surrender and recognise Emperor Flavius. Even Silanus did. Antonia needed a new ally. She married for a third time, this time to Prince Frederik of Istit, son of King Agravain. Antonia also made peace with Isis of Istit and they decided to declare Agravain of Marduin as the heir of Antonius. More Dead Emperors Emperor Flavius ruled for eight years. However in 1166 he was poisoned by his own wife. He was succeeded by his thirteen years old stepson, Clovis. Because of Clovis' age Clovina could rule as regent. In 1167 King Agravain I of Istit died and he was succeeded by his son Frederik. Frederik immediately declared war on the Mardrim Empire. Clovis his greatuncle Flavius of Marduin then returned to court and married Clovina. He provided her with armies and together they rode out against Frederik. Flavius defeated Frederik. Flavius was then Co-regent with Clovina. Before Flavius could invade Istit, in 1168, Emperor Clovis died. Flavius then took the throne. However his reign was short-lived because he died in 1170, aged 71. He had his son Rudolf declared Emperor, but Clovina wanted her elder son Alexander to succeed. However the most powerful man at court was Charles of Hoxberg, husband of Julia of Marduin, daughter of Rudolf I. He took the throne and became Emperor Charles III of the Mardrim Empire. The Reign of Emperor Charles III Charles III quickly had his sister and her son with Emperor Rudolf's son executed. Hoxberg immediately gave his support to Charles, which upset Anglaria. Clovis didn't want the Hoxberg Family to become the most powerful in the World. Therefore he gave his support to Antonius, forging an alliance with Istit. Clovis then married his two granddaughters to Antonius of Marduin and Alexander of Istit. In 1173 Alexander of Marduin spoke out against his new souvereign and was executed for it, even though he was only 14 years old. In 1174 Charles was murdered by Appius Balbus, who put Rudolf, son of Emperor Flavius on the throne. However he intended to rule through him. The Defeat of Appius Balbus Clovis then decided to attack and the Mardrim armies immediately surrendered to him. However before Clovis could reach Mirag he died. His son Claudius succeeded him as Claudius VIII. When he entered Mirag he decided to have his suster and her sons executed. He gave Clovina's eldest daughter and namesake to his distant cousin Frederik who was almost fifty years older than her. He then made Antonius Emperor. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars